las dudas-hora de aventura
by maku.otero
Summary: cuando finn cumple 18 las dudas de finn con su relacion con su relacion empiesan a nacer
1. Chapter 1

LAS DUDAS DE FINN

Capitulo 1-un sueño raro

Era un dia cualquiera en el continente de Ooo.

Un joven rubio de nuevo se despertaba ambriento y un perro cocinando.

Jake-hola hermanito como te despierta el dia-

Finn-que? Ya es de dia-finn le responde jake con un bosteso

Jake-que te crees,vamos sal de la cama y baja-jake le dise a finnmientras se estira a la cocina y finn se recuesta de nuevo ya que no pudo dormir bien gracias a unas pesadillas

Jake al ver que su hermano no vaja toma una jarra de agua helada y se la arroja

Finn-que te pasa jake!

Jake-pues ya despiertate!

Finn-eata bien-grito bajando la escalera

Luego de desayunar finn sale corriendo a la puerta cuando de repente se desmayo y cayo al piso

Jake desesperado gritaba- finn!

Sueño de fin-finn por tus dudas…-le gritaba una personaron capucha negra

Encapuchado-tu vida se ira a bajo-le decia el encapuchado que parecia ser un chico de la misma edad(18 años) que cuando estaba en frente de el le grito-aclara tus dudas o moriras!-grito golpeando a finn con una bola de fuego

Al des pertar finn-jake-hermano estas bien-dijo jake

Finn-si, pero tuve un sueño etraño-finn empeso a contarle el sueño a jake

Finn-y me golpeo con una bola de fuego.

Jake asombrado dijo-fin,como estas con la princesa flama-dijo jake

Jake-estas dudando de lo que pasa.

Finn- si un poco, es que ella como ya tenemos 18 quiere abansar y yo nose.

Aclara tus dudas


	2. Chapter 2-un mensaje y una explicacion-

Capitulo 2-un mensaje -

Finn cansado-tu también jake con eso.

Jake- desidete de una, si ella te gusta y todo.

Finn- no molestes jake.

Jake suspirando le dijo-hermano el chico tenia capucha.

Finn-si porque.

Jake –te cuento una historia

Historia-

Existe un chico que pór las dudas de su mundo(el mundo que habia nates de la guerra de los hongo) perdio a su amor este peleo por ella pero ella murio luego este se transformo en el vengador este mato a los malvados a los que le quitaron a su amor luego el desaparecio y desde ese dia aparece cuando la gente duda y que por eso se transforman en malos por eso tienes que decidirte.

Finn-de verdad?

Jake- si a todos les pasa con el amor a mi me paso con arcoiris

Este se te aparece cuando menos lo esperas.

Finn- no te vengas con tontas mentiras

Jake- finn tienes que dejar tus dudas de lado y siguir abansando

Finn-esta bien pero cuando se ira este tal vengador

Jake-la verdad es que nunca se va les pasa a los heroes,esto pasa cuando pones lo demas sobre tu vida como lo de ser el sirviente de la dulce princesa

Finn-no soy su sirviente.

Jake – como que no siempre asces cosas para ella, tienes que dejar de verla y concentrarte en tu vida,yo hice lo mismo estoy mas en mi vida con arcoiris que con lo que me piden los demas

Finn- esta bien

Jake -jeje hermanito yo te ayudo. ¿te acuerdas de los 15 escalones?

Finn-si ¿Por qué?

Jake-bueno hermanoaste la balijas y vete a vivir con ella.

Finn-¿Qué?

Jake-si con el poder nuevo que tienes eres imune al fuego de por vida

Finn-bueno le dire,me voy chau jake

Jake-chau finn


	3. Chapter 3-vacaciones y problemas-

Hola chicos les pido que envíen ideas y a este correo 4 .ar

Capitulo 3-vacaciones-

Fin al escuchar jake deside tomarse unas vacaciones de su trabajo de héroe.

debía avisarle ala dulce princesa para evitar cualquier problema

en el dulce reino fin-dulce princesa,debo decirle que me ausentare de mi trabajo como eroe por un tiempo

dp-que estasloco fin¡

fin-debo concentrarme en otra cosa y no puedo estar en estos asuntos

dp-finn no puedes…

y finn con un grito cayo a la dulce princesa y le dijo-puedo haverlo y lo hare tengo que pasar mas tiempo con la princesa flama-

en ese momento cuando fin se marchaba la dulce princesa nose pudo contener y mando a los guardias a arrestar fin

luego todos se volvieron malvados y atacaron a fin

a fin no le quedo otra que responder al ataque

entonces cuando se libero apareció jake ayudando a fin.

La dulce princesa se abia vuelto loca y la dulce gente también

Entonces jake se fue a por arcoíris y los niños

Y fin por la princesa flama.

Luego estos se encontraron y les contaron lo que paso asi que jake arcoíris y los niños se fueron a lo de sus padres.

Finnagarro de la mano a la princesa flama y le dijo que si se quería ir con el vivir a Aaa hasta que se arregle este proble ella afirmando le dio un beso a fin y le dijo al oído-te decidiste- y finn le sonrio,y luego abrió un portal .luego de crusar fin le dijo tengo ago que preguntarte….

Hasta aquí llega que le preguntara los dejo con las ganas ….chau…..


	4. Chapter 4-un nuevo comienzo-

Capitulo 4

Un nuevo comienzo

Finn –estas segura que quieres seguir princesa flama.

Pf-si

Finn- entonces te casas conmigo-

La princesa hemosionada empezo a saltar y a decir si si

Entonces se fueron a donde vivian fiona (hermana de finn) y el principe flama(hermano de pf)que ya se habian cascasado entonces ellos le ofrecieron hospedaje

Cuando entraron

Pf-fiona podremos hablar a solas.

Fiona-si que pasa.

Pf- finn me propuso casamiento.

Fionna en serio y que le dijiste .

Pf- le dije que si

Fiona- hay que alegri felicidades

Pf- fiona paso algo mas la dulce princesa se volvio loca al enterarse de que finn se ausentaria se volvio loca y la dulce gente tambien asi que nos quedaremos a vivir en Aaa

Fiona- como

Pf -si

Fiona bueno hay que prepararce para la boda.

Mientras que finn y el principe flama hablan

Principe flama- aaaaaa asi que te casas

Bueno ya se lo hiciste

Finn-que?

Principe- si dale piyo nunca lo vas a

Finn-bueno esta bien emos hecho algo pero no llega eso.

Principe-bueno preparate por que después de la boda pasas bomba

Hasta aca llega que pasara no esto se pone interesante jajjaa-hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5-la mejor noche de finn-

5 CAPITULO LA MEJOR NOCHE DE FINN

Cuando estaba por empesar la boda finn recordo aquello que el principe le habia dicho sobre el escalon 15

Pricipe flama – ya estas estas listos,ya va empesar

Finn- si

Principe flama-a romeo cuando termine la boda a la noche ve al este en la pradera de Aaa que hay esta el regalo de fiona y mio

Finn-gracias compadre-

Mientras…

Fiona- estas lista –

Pf- si, estoy un tanto nerviosa.

Fionna- a te doy uno de mis regalos –

Flama- que?

Fionna- vas a ser tia-

Flama- enserio estas embarasada-felicidades esto no podria ser mejor

Fionna- si pero no digas nada todavía no de lo dije a tu hermano

Flama- esta bien

Principe flama-dale vamos flama, ya empiesa.

Y entraba fin acompañado con fiona

Y luego cuando venia flama acompañado con el principe .

Finn se quedo atonito de la hermosura que presenciaba

Y flama tiro una risita

Bueno cuando empeso a hablar el padre

Ytodo lo que dijo finn acep to y flama tambien

Y cuando se besaron se sintio un ambiente calido

Que todos notaron

Finn- estoy tan cotento

Flama- yo tambien

Finn- alfin te podre amar por siempre .y flama se sonrojara

Finn- tenemos que ir a ver algo

Mientras

El principe lloraba de la emocion

Fionna-estas llorando?

Principe –que ..no..es.q..ue..suspirando dijo es que estoy felis que mi hermana haya encontrado el amor

Fionna- nosotros dos tambien estamos felices

Principe- que?

Fionna –estoy embarasada

Principe-em…..y se desmayo

Preocupada fionna-empeso apedir ayuda rapidamente finn y flama acudieron.

Finn- que paso

Fionna –es que redije que estaba embarasada y se desmallo

Finn-hermana como que y finn tambien se desmallo

Flama –tu tambien finn-vamos despierta

Flama-fionna fin tambien se desmallo

Fionna- este tambien

Principe- que paso

Yfionna lo habraso diciéndole –nunca me lo hagas de nuevo-

principe-nunca los dejaria solos dijo acariciando el vientre de fionna

principe – y finn donde esta

fionna- lo mismo

flama- esta despertando

finn-o glob es mucho para un dia,pense que me iba de este mundo

flama estas bien dijo abrasandolo y llorando – nunca digas eso

finn- esta bien no llores

fionna- y luego las sensibles somos nosotras

jake y arcoiris - felicitaciones para los casados y para los futuros padres

finn- hermano gracias

finn felicitaciones principe parece que la sorpresa era para vos

principe –finn la pradera… el regalo a si

flama- de que hablan

nada dijieron los dos con un poco de verguensa

finn- dale vamos mi fueguito,haciendo que flama se sonrojara por el apodo

cuando llegaronvieron una casa gigante para ustedes de parte de nosotros

y otra que decia solo para finn y otra que decia solo para flama

carta para fin-cuñado te prepara una habitación para los dos es la habitación 15 tu me entiendes no vamos por el quince

carta para flama-linda sabras que tienes 18 y estas casadacuando finn intente entrar en la habitación 15 no lo dejes entra tu primera ya que lei la carta de mi esposo,y cuando entres en contraras un camisón que lo dejara atonito a finn.15

al entrar a la casa fin se dirijio a la habitación 15 pero como le dijo la carta a flama no lo teni que dejar entrar.

Cuando flama entro la habitación era mu y provocativa

Flama -on razon el 15 resaltado

Encontro un armario donde habia un camisón medio trans parente y muy provocativo de color azul entonces se lo puso penso –vas a ver de lo que soy capas.y con un grito dijo amor ya puedes entrar

Fin cuando entro su cabesa se volvio local ver la habitación

Flama vio a fin en cuero con un yor que tneia una calabera de fuego esto la provoco

Finn –sabiendo loque iba a pasar vio a flama y quedo atonito al verla con ese camisón que resaltaba y rebelaba todo entonces fnn no puedo resistirse y entro en la cama.

(omtiendo esta parte)

Luego de oras del 15

Flama y finn se quedaron dormidos

Al despertar finn dijo esta fue mi mejor noche. Pero todavía faltaba muchas cosas que harian que esto se ponga de mejor en mejor.

Hasta aquí llego

La hse mas larga asi no se quedan con las ganas hasta la proxima


	6. preview

hola este es el preview de la historia

perdon por ausentarme es que estaba indignado de un grupo llamado fic award donde se vurlaron de uno de mis relatos traumaticos por la gran falta de ortografia

me parecio algo muy inecesario esto se lo dejo para fanfiction como una queja

los resien casados se sentian muy agusto

pero flama estaba cometiendo un error

se juntaba muy segudo con un viejo amigo que al parecer era el linch disfrasado

esto hace que finn dude de su esposa

bueno es corto ya que es un preview

haci que si ustedes hacen historias y le mandan un mail sobre lo que dije. Ignorenlon ya que es solo una burla para desalentarnos

a pesar de esta critica no se preocupen porque yo seguire con todo esto


End file.
